


PolyMorph

by ShyChangling



Series: Loial [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, I have alot of fantasy aus I'm not sorry, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Polymorph Potion. That is what the label reads. York shuts his eyes thinking on what that means. He's read it before. He grins and opens his eyes looking at it. This can morph his body to a more desired state.





	PolyMorph

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is related to the same au with Simmon's shape shifting ability.

York paces his room. The Polymorph Potion sitting on a table next to his candles. He walks over to it hand reached out then away. He closes his fist and takes a deep breath. Why was this so hard now.

Why didn't he just down it like he wanted on the mission when he found it. Right. Cause it was a mission and who knew if such a thing would put him out the instant he drank it. He's read some people get unwanted side effects. That they can be put out for a week or two simply for drinking the entire thing.

York wonders if he only drinks some will he have a lesser effect? That drinking half he'd have an androgynous form. Drink all of it and he'd had the masculine frame he's always wanted.

York pauses his thinking as he hears a knock to his door. He ruffles his hair nervously and opens the door. North stands at the door arms crossed in that ever I know something is wrong look, "Didn't catch you at lunch. What's wrong."

York pouts. "Nothings wrong. I got back to base and decided to sleep." Partially a lie? Sure. But North doesn't need to know his gender worries. North has such an instinct for these things is hard for York to hold back when he's caught. 

"You're not hiding something? Did you bring back something you're not supposed to again?" North tilts his head. Looking at that nervous expression. 

York sighs out and stands back. Letting North inside. A little bit of defeat in his breath. Its not like if he drinks it he can completely hide what he's done. He shuts the door when North is safely all the way in. "I found something that can help me."

North instantly goes for the the potion on the desk. "Is this what I think it is?" He looks over, with a light impressed expression. "York where did you get this?"

"The demon den I was scouting out and writing up observations on. Abandoned completely. So not like I'm stealing it," that makes North's expression falter.

"So that explains why you haven't taken it yet." North stands back and looks over to him.

York fumbles his hand. "No the reason I haven't taken it is that I don't know if I'll like the change. What if I change my mind?"

"York, you've been a man for as long as I've known you. That's almost 10 years," North walks over to him. "What kind of changes would you regret?" 

"The physical kind. I know I alter it as much as I can everyday but that's different then permanent change," York rubs his shoulder. "Like what if I miss binding? Okay the cracked rib was a mistake sure but I'm so used to it." He shrugs, "or maybe the real-"

"You don't need to say that part I get what you mean." North holds his hand up. He sighs out.

"I know, I know. I just. Maybe if I drink a little at a time or is it an all or nothing thing?" York takes out his lighter and flips the lid open then shut. Obviously trying to focus his thoughts. "Does it count as really transitioning if I'm using magic?"

"York, there's not much opportunity for any of us in this kind of thing. Are you really hung up cause you think this won't count as being a 'real man'?"

"Yes. I don't know if I'll count."

North takes a seat on the bed. "Its all different for many people. Transition for some could just be well, changing clothes or even just realizing they're trans. You took the potion and have a chance for a different type of transitioning."

York looks into the fire of his lighter. The heat on his fingers and finally feeling some resolve in his gut. "I can do it then!"

North smiles. "Now the most important thing here is to take things slo-." 

But North was abit too slow himself on getting his words out. "York!" He watches his friend run to his desk and down the potion. He stands up and moves over to him. "God dammit would you let me finish!"

York sets the bottle back on his desk. He holds himself up. "I didn't know if I take all or half."

North bites his lip. He wonders if he should drag him to med bay for a check up. He was going to suggest doing some reading on the potion. North internally screams at himself fingers dug into his face. "How do you feel?"

"Like I drank cheesecake and I feel like I might double over."

North runs over to him and holds him up. "Should I take you to med bay?"

"Nah, no. Not yet. Get me to the bed," York mumbles and North helps him to it. 

North stands back with his hand on the bridge on his nose thinking. "I can't leave you like this. This is serious."

York lays on his side and curls up. "Nah this is no worse then period cramps. I can handle it." He bits his lip, was this what magic altering a body feels like? Cramps and pains? Yeah no he didn't need medical attention. At least not at this moment. "Okay um.. Get that newbie, Doc. You know the one that was a cusp."

"Okay yeah I can do that."

\--

York didn't much keep this a secret afterwords. He was too excited by the next morning and rambled off. Then he hit another wave of growing pains and needed to be returned to bed. 

The Director made it Price's job to find a Loial that could keep an incident like this from happening again. Something so hastily done would an issue and York's impulsiveness proved he needed something to lean on.

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my other fantasy aus this is more a modern setting. Or something like a magic punk universe. That's a thing right. Also yeah Doc Dufresne does work with Freelancer agents in this. But is sometimes sent to Blood Gulch. The rp is confusing but makes for some fun one shots.  
> This is mostly some of York's backstory before the rp started.
> 
> Also yes! If Simmons drinks a Polymorph he too will have a permanent change and the sleep issue will no longer be a problem. The potions are just rare to come by.


End file.
